1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices and, more particularly, to an implantable medical device having an integrated antenna system.
2. Related Art
The efficacy of certain implantable medical devices has improved dramatically over the last few decades. As such, the type medical devices and the range of functions performed by implantable medical devices have increased over the years. For example, implantable medical devices may include an instrument, apparatus, appliance, material or other article, whether used individually, collectively or in combination with any accessory or software for its proper functioning, intended to be used to, for example, perform diagnosis, prevention, monitoring, treatment or management of a disease or injury or symptom thereof; to investigate, replace or modify of the anatomy or of a physiological process; or to control conception, and which does not achieve its principal intended action, and which may be assisted in its function by, pharmacological, chemical, immunological or metabolic techniques and substances.
An active medical device is any medical device relying for its functioning on a source of electrical energy or any source of power other than that directly generated by the human body or by gravity. An active implantable medical device (AIMD) is any active medical device which is intended to be totally or partially introduced, surgically or medically, into the human body or by medical intervention into a natural orifice, and which is intended to temporarily or permanently remain in the patient after the procedure.